Love, Pain, and Hate
by writertildeath
Summary: Sequal to Stuck In The Middle must read to understand, but it's 5 yrs l8r and deirks demi and kevin are all gone. watch as kelly and nick struggle to take care of joe's child that he hates and can rae and joe stop arguing 4 once? r&r plz.
1. Remembering

**Love, Pain, and Hate**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelly's POV**

I snuggled up to my husband, Nick Jonas. Five years had past since he had given me the promise ring. We had just come back from the memorial sevice that was for my dad, Dierks Bently, and Kevin Jonas. I could help but think about the dreadful crash that took both of their lifes.

_Flashback_

_My dad arrived on our tour as soon as his ended. He was surprised to find that he was just going to have to board yet another plane. Joe and Demi had left a week before so that when their baby came it would be a legal U.S. citizen._

_The rest of us were suppose to come as soon as we heard that Demi was in labour. We got the call and boarded the plane. Right now we are over the island of Bermuda. I am sitting between Nick and Kevin with my dad, Rae, and Taylor behind us. My dad and Kevin got the window seats after Kevin and Nick had fought over it like two kids._

_The plane suddenly dropped a few feet._

_"Whoa what was that?" I asked startled._

_"Just turbulence. It'll be okay. Your safe." Nick said as he kissed the top of my hair. I grabbed onto his hand and held on. _

_All of the sudden the plane was falling. The oxgen mask fell from the campartments above. I painked. I couldn't figure out how to get the mask on. That's when I felt to huge hands getting it onto my face. I turned and saw that it was Kevin. Nick was still trying to get his on._

_After he got it on i grabbed onto Nick's and Kevin's hands, and I wasn't about to let go for the world. Then we hit. It was almost as if time had stood still. The plane landed on it's side. The side my dad and Kevin were on. They died because of the impacted._

_End Flashback_

I started to cry as my little five year old neice came into the room.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Yeah that's right she called me mom. She was Joe's child not mine and Nick's. But I'm the closest thing to a mom that she has.

Demi died during the child birth and Joe blames little Isabelle for that. Not only does he blame Izzie for the death of Demi he also blames her for the death of his brother and my dad.

Because in his demeanted mind if she wasn't being born then we wouldn't have been on that plane. So after Joe had fled the hospital that night me and Nick took on the role as her parents.

That was five years ago when we were 16. Now we are 21 and it's almost as if she really is our little girl.

"I'm fine Izzie." She was still wearing the black dress I put her in for the memorial. I picked her up and put her on my lap. If you looked at the pictures around the house you will see pictures of me, Nick, and Izzie looking like a family. There were some with Rae in them to.

Rae lived with us in her own little area in the basement. She lives with us for only one reason, Taylor.

They broke up 3 monthes ago and Rae moved out of his house and into ours. She probably would have gone to Joe but the problem with that is that she refuses to live with anyone who rejects his own daughter.

"So Izzie do you think you could tell me where Aunt Rae is?" Nick asked.

"No. I promised I wouldn't."

"Well if you don't tell us we might have to get the...tickle monster!" Nick said as he started to tickle her.

"haha okay I'll tell you." Nick stopped tickling her and Izzie said, "She said that she went to the mall and was going to be back soon." Izzie said out of breath from all the tickling.

**The Mall**

**Rae's POV**

I came out of Hollister and turned the corner to the food court when I saw Taylor.

He spotted me even though I was wearing sunglasses to hid the puffiness of my eyes. I had been crying all day at the memorial service.

"Hey Rae!" Taylor said as he walked over to me.

"Hey Taylor long time no see." I said as a put on what I was sure wasn't that convincing of a smile while I was trying to sound pleased.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me you know as friends." Taylor asked nervously.

"Oh thanks for the offer but I have to get home. You know take care of little Izzie." I said making up a horrible lie.

"I thought Kelly and Nick were her gaurdians."

"Well techniacally they are, but we all take care of her. I mean she is my neice." I can't believe I'm actually talking to him! "Look I just gotta go."

I turned and walked away before he could say another thing. I went straight to the parking lot climbed into my merceedes and left. I had way to much on my mind then to worry about Taylor. I should have been more focused on Christmas tomorrow.

**A/N: Yea this is my first ever sequel. So I hope you like it! please read and review!  
xoxoKELLYxoxo**


	2. Christmas Day

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas Day at Kelly and Nick's House**

Kelly's POV

I dread this day. Don't get me wrong I love Christmas…….just not as long as the whole family doesn't get together.

It always starts the same Joe will arrive (it's the only time of the year besides Thanksgiving that he comes and sees his kid). Izzy will say 'hi' and then basically have nothing else to with him. Joe will of course have presents with him, but that's only the good things that happen. As the night drags on it only gets worse.

The night will usually end with Joe and Rae in a fight and Joe storming out without a second glance at his daughter.

Don't get me wrong we all love Joe still. It's just that we don't approve of what he did to his daughter.

This Christmas is the one I'm dreading the most. You see Izzy has taken to calling me 'mommy' and Nick 'daddy'. I'm worried what Joe will say sense she only calls Joe, well, 'Joe.'

Soon after everyone arrived we decided to open presents before dinner this year. Seeing as Izzy's the youngest we let her open all her presents first.

From me she got an American Girl Doll. Nick gave her clothes to go along with the doll, Rae got her a dress that Izzy had been begging for, and Joe got her a savings bond.

"Gosh, Joe, you could have gotten something nicer." Rae complained.

"I didn't know what she would like." Joe said in self defense.

"Of course you don't know what she likes, because you have nothing to do with her! You should know her favorite cereal! You should at least know her full name!" Rae shot back knowing she had touched a nerve.

Joe of course knew her nickname, but after Demi died he wanted nothing to with her. He wouldn't even name her, so Nick, Rae, and I did.

"I know what her name is! It's Izzy Jonas!"

"No Joe not her nickname, her full name, including her middle name." Rae had Joe stumped. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Okay what is it then Miss Piss Off?"

"It's Isabelle Demi Lovato-Jonas."

"Mommy!" Isabelle cried and ran into my arms. "Mommy, make them stop, make them stop!"

"Shut up kid she's not your mom!" Joe yelled, but before I could say anything Rae cut in.

"She's the closest thing she has, and don't yell at her! She's only five years old!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Joe, leave!" I yelled at him. I couldn't help it he was scaring Izzy.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Get out of my house." Nick had gotten off the couch and was trying to force Joe out of the door. Finally, he succeeded and I looked down at Izzy who was still crying in my arms.

I pulled her fully onto my lap and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay. I promise." The words sounded like a lie to my own ears.

"Mommy I want to go to bed."

"Okay, let's go."

I carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. I went back to the living room, only to find Rae gone and Nick sitting on the couch. I went and sat down in his arms.

**A/N: Where has Rae gone? Will she and Joe ever make up? P.S. sorry that I haven't updated in like 6 months ive been rlly busy with school and volleyball but I hope that I can keep up writing.**


End file.
